YOU'RE MY FIANCE?
by Siren-Hikari
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha all live on an Island, Inu Yasha and Kagome are premarried and are finding out the certain DETAILS about being lovers... Hmm.... This might be interesting.... updated
1. PreMarriage SUX!

Chapter 1; Set up-marriage????  
  
In a dense island off the coast of Africa, (think Tarzan people) a lush forest held the 4-youkai tribes, the white dog tribe, led by Inutaisho. The black wolf tribe, led by Fang. The Tiger tribe, led by Kazana; and the white cat tribe, was led by Taijia (A/n: Coincidence? No.) the tigers and the cats were against the Wolf and dog clans, so war struck between the two species.  
  
Kagome, daughter of the leader Fang, rested upon a rock above the death fall of the white waterfall; Sango, the daughter of the leader Taijia walked across the falls waters seeing the girl. She tensed, ~have I gone out of my territory? ~ she sniffed, her long ebony hair was soft and curled at the end, held up by a thin white band her face was ivory with beautiful pink eyes (a/n: I love pink eyes) on top her head were sharp white ears, she wore a halter white fur top with short mini white fur skirt, a long white tail curled at the end as she tensed, these were added perfectly with fangs and claws.  
  
The smell was one of the black wolf tribe, the girl looked her age maybe younger. ~Wait a minute.~ "KAGOME!!!" Sango cried, Kagome turned around, her long raven hair soft as silk swayed at her gesture cascading down her back, she took the same ivory completion in addition with innocent metallic blue eyes, on her head laid two triangular black ears one with a silver hoop in it. She smirked, standing up and turning to reveal a snug sleeves short dress made of soft rabbits fur. She put a stray tress out of the way revealing claws. Her long black bushy tail flicked playfully.  
  
"Oi, aren't you outta you're territory cat?" Kagome smiled innocently closing her eyes,  
  
"Yeah, wanna make something outta it??" Sango laughed,  
  
"You here the news?" Kagome sighed crossing her arms back behind her head,  
  
"Nani?" Sango blinked,  
  
"I'm getting married to the son of the White dog tribe."  
  
"You too?"  
  
"You're getting married to him too?" Kagome opened her eyes looking quizzically at her best friend.  
  
"No, baka! I'm marrying the tiger tribes son, Mimi.or koku, something like that." Sango sighed,  
  
"Well mine's name is Kasha or Iny or something like that, I wasn't listening. all you hear from parents today are, blah blah blah, Kagome, blah blah blah blah, Kagome. blah blah BLAH BLAH BLAH, blah blah blah??? Kagome." Kagome sighed,  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, same here."  
  
"Wow they call you Kagome too?" Kagome smirked, Sango sighed,  
  
"Yeah-I MEAN NO!!" she straightened up. "Life sucks."  
  
"Yeah, Sango. we happen to be standing on the edge of a very large waterfall." Kagome looked to her side, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I'll drown first!" Sango jumped off the waterfall,  
  
"NO FAIR!!!!" Kagome jumped off as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stood at the falls pool swimming, clearing his mind from what was soon to come, he would be married to a girl he's never seen, but heard a lot about. Most of it was good, but they said something about madder than the mad hatter? He sighed. Great, his first wife was gonna be a loony. He sighed picking up his outer haori then put over the fire rat's fur. ~I'm only doing this because it was mother's wish.~ Oh how she tortured him into agreeing with those puppy dog eyes, his mother, was a human found not far off the islands coast when his father was about his age, leaving Inu Yasha a half demon ~Kagome they said she was called~.  
  
A low growl came from behind Inu Yasha; he turned just in time for a claw to graze his neck, he jumped back to find a male tiger clan member growling at him furiously, the boy had short black hair that came into a ponytail in the back, with blazing lavender eyes the man looking built wearing black armor on his night black kimono, a long stripped orange tail swept around in anger clenching and unclenching. He stood up smirking, "Hey Inu Yasha!" he chuckled playfully.  
  
"Dammit Miroku I was BATHING!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha said yanking one of Miroku's rounded triangular black-stripped orange ears.  
  
"Don't get so moody, it was only a bit of fun." Miroku chuckled, pulling on one of Inu Yasha's roughly groomed silver tresses, and Inu Yasha's ears laid back in an angry manner, amber orbs narrowed at the hanyou's supposed 'friend' he huffed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Sango screamed, Kagome crossed her legs and folded her arms,  
  
"So how long have we been falling?" she turned to Sango who was reading an 'Oh my goddess' comic.  
  
"Man Beldandie's too perky. Uhhhh. I dunno. Left my watch as the bottom at the waterfall." Sango smiled, "Don't worry we'll no soon enough." she giggled.  
  
"Wow, wonder what my dad is gonna think."  
  
"Yeah me too." Sango agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taijia walked along the side of the white waterfall sighing, "Where is Sango?" he blinked seeing, Fang on the other side of the waterfall looking as if he lost something as well, "Looking for your brains Fang???" Taijia smirked,  
  
"No, yours." Fang smirked back at Taijia, liking the way he puffed up angrily.  
  
"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING???" Taijia hissed,  
  
"NO PROBLEM!!!" Fang took stance, just then Sango and Kagome flew by them, and they blinked, a convenient wind and tumbleweed later,  
  
"SANGOOOO!!!" "KAGOMEEE!!!!" Taijia said in unison.  
  
"HEEEYYYY DADDDD!!!!!" Kagome and Sango waved up to their fathers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi Miroku, you hear something?" Inu Yasha and Miroku stood in the water looking around; they looked up,  
  
"Is that a." Miroku tilted his head, Inu Yasha looked down,  
  
"COOL FREE WATCH!" he picked it up putting it in his pocket. His folded his arms over his bare chest looking up, "AHHH!!! IT'S RAINING GIRLS!!!!!" he gasped catching a girl with long black hair in a black dress. Miroku had a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail land on his stomach wearing a white top with short skirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find golden ones inches away from her face, "NO I WANTED TO HIT THE BOTTOM!!!!" she yelled pushing on his rock hard chest, she blinked, poking his chest amazed at it for the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango looked down to see some man's legs and feeling a rub on her ass, Miroku smiled dreamily, "Pinch me I'm dreaming!!!!!" he sighed. **WA- SMACK!!!!!!!** "I said pinch." he rubbed his forehead.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!" Sango got up, then looked around in the water, "Where's my watch?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What on earth were you thinking bitch???" Inu Yasha growled; he looked down to find her poking his chest, "Oi WENCH!" Kagome looked up into the golden orbs of the man dazed, he seemed unreal. Perfect. Until, he opened his mouth.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???" Kagome growled a feminine growl of challenge, "You wanna fight, dog boy?!" She jumped out of his arms getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Whatever Bitch." Inu Yasha scratched his head sighing.  
  
"My name is not, Bitch, nor is it Wench, my name is-----"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fang ran over to his daughter hugging her tightly,  
  
"Kagome!" she said right before being hugged.  
  
"Kagome?!" Inu Yasha blinked ~She's--she's my fiancée??? ~ He held his breath.  
  
"Is there like, an echo or something?" Kagome blinked cleaning her ear out with her pinky.  
  
"That's a good fiancé, coming to your future mate's rescue...." Fang said sternly,  
  
"Of course!" Inu Yasha nodded firmly.  
  
"He-he's my Fiancé?" Kagome gasped. Inu Yasha watched Kagome intensely.  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
Inu Yasha blinked.  
  
Kagome blinked, again.  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, again.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly, turning around.  
  
Inu Yasha watched intensely.  
  
She covered her ears.  
  
Inu Yasha's still staring...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome let out a piercing scream that echoed through the forest; birds flew from the trees, squirrels ran out of their trees, and old man comes out of cave from on top of mountain.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!" can be heard in the distance.... Then all goes black...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke in her cave nest wrapped in her short white fur dress resembling the black one she wore earlier, "It was a dream?" she yawned, "Thank Kami-sama..."  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?" a gruff sexy voice came from Kagome's side, she turned to be face to face with Inu Yasha. She took in a deep breath, then... Inu Yasha covered her mouth, "Don't scream, our parents will wake."  
  
"Our parents? Since when did you..." Kagome stopped in her tracks, Inu Yasha sniffed her hair then neck, he moved aside her silky black hair, sniffing the area between her shoulder and neck; he paused licking it. She jumped back, "H-h-h-hey dog b-boy!! W-what do you think your doing???!!!"  
  
"You're my mate, I have to mark you," he murmured holding her shoulders in place.  
  
"Wait a minute! Don't I have a say in this??!" Kagome fumed, trying to push Inu Yasha off her while her sniffed where your collarbone meets.  
  
"I guess... Where do you want it?" he went behind her smoothing some of her hair away from behind her left shoulder, Kagome shivered.  
  
"What do you mean, where?!" she said defensively turning around to him,  
  
"Well I have to give you a bite mark, you can have it five places. Your neck, collarbone, back shoulder---"  
  
"ANYWHERE THAT'S NOT--" Kagome stopped feeling Inu Yasha's forehead against hers, their noses touching, lips fatally close.  
  
"Don't yell please." he nuzzled her cheek, rubbing his rough one against her soft one. His larger frame was pressed intimately against hers in an embrace. Her eyes teared up in frustration,  
  
"Why, why are you so... caring to me, why? You've only just met me..." she tried to push away weakly.  
  
"I want my mate to be happy, I don't want to fight like my half brother's mate and him, please, Kagome... Don't hate me..." Inu Yasha said meekly. He looked into her eyes, Kagome leaned over and kissed him, Inu Yasha tensed, and then let loose. Kagome chastely let go smiling at him sweetly. Inu Yasha leaned over and licked her lips, when he went to do it again Kagome met him halfway with her tongue, intertwining it with his, gently at first, then got a little rougher... Kagome's kiss dropped from to his lips to his chin then neck, she ran her fang gently over his collarbone leaving a mark unnoticed...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning with an empty feeling, there was something missing, she sighed and looked around the room, then it hit her, Inu Yasha, he was missing. Kagome smiled, ~Maybe this whole marriage thing isn't going to be too bad, Inu Yasha seems sweet, but, he didn't mark me... Well I should go see what he's doing!~ Kagome walked out of her nest and out into the forest.  
  
The air was crisp and cold, Kagome exhaled seeing her breath, it was really early still, ~ The hunters have already went for breakfast~ she went back to her room, getting on a her short black dress on again, it had dried from yesterday, she put on fur arm bands and leg bands to keep warm. She stretched then ran off towards the White dog clan. The white dog clan actually hid behind the waterfall, in a cave deep behind it, part of the dark forest.  
  
Kagome walked behind the waterfall walking into guards, "Halt!" they called, "What business do you have here?"  
  
"I'm Inu Yasha's fiancé, Kagome of the Black wolf tribe!" Kagome said sternly.  
  
"WHOOOHOOO!!!" an old man said from the back of the cake, "I wanna piece of that sugar pie!!!" Kagome and the guards sweat dropped.  
  
"You shall pass..." Kagome nodded and walked through the cave, 19 howls and the old man stalking her later. Kagome reached the edge of the cave. She jumped on the rock platforms making her way to the clan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stiffened watching a doe drink from the water's edge, it was his turn today to get the kill. He tensed, crouching low, pushing off the ground until...  
  
"HI INU YASHA!!!!!" Kagome tackled him,  
  
"WENCH!!! What's the matter with you???!!!!" he growled pushing her off him,  
  
"Gees, so grumpy, even after last night??? Shame!!! You're not sleeping in my room anymore!!!" Kagome tapped his nose playfully.  
  
"Look bitch, I dunno what you're playing at, I wasn't in your room at any point of time last night, nor will I ever be!!!" Inu Yasha growled. Kagome's smiled faded,  
  
"What, what are you talking about??" Kagome said disappointment seeping into her voice at every word.  
  
"I WASN'T IN YOUR ROOM WENCH! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha pushed her off walking away from her. Kagome sat there dumfounded, ~He-he w-wasn't there? No he's lying! But, he wasn't there in the morning so... It was a dream? No, no it couldn't be... Inu Yasha...~ Kagome touched her lips all of it was a lie? Tears appeared in her eyes, Inu Yasha turned back at her annoyed, the doe was long gone, and "Loudmouthed Stupid bitch, scared off my clans food You know how long it took me to---"  
  
"I'm sorry Inu Yasha..." Kagome said on the verge of tears, I knew you. never could... Care..." she ran away from him, wiping her eyes, ~God, I can't believe I made myself look so stupid!!! In front of Inu Yasha!!! Wait, why should I care?? He just thinks, I'm a loudmouthed, stupid bitch...~ every word stung... ~How can I think someone would care for me. Kagome the wolf Hanyou...~  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/n: How do you like? Kagome's a hanyou too? Wow. I never knew... Well I want reviews and lots of them I want 10-20 for the next chapter, it will be even longer and *lime/lemon* flavored for all you kiddies, but that's only if you want to see it... I promise it'll quench your thirst R+R!!!!!!  
  
Sneak Peek: Inu Yasha chased after Kagome, ~It wasn't supposed to make her cry, oh gees Kagome... I didn't mean it. COME BACK!!!~ The wind blew fast lifting Inu Yasha's hair from his shoulders, there was, the fang mark on his neck...  
  
*Lemon* Sneak Peak: Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome hauling her up to his face, a look of surprise and bewilderment crossed her face, Inu Yasha grabbed her forcefully planting a bruising kiss on her lips, the streaked tattoos on his face visible now... 


	2. A fascinating Discovery, by joe it wasn'...

Chapter 2; A fascinating Discovery, By Joe it wasn't a dream!!!  
  
(A/n: Okay people, being that 20 reviews for the first Chappie must be SO hard for you (it must be hard writing the chapter which are around 10 pages in time new roman 13 font AND reviewing for it.. Huh I don't ask for much really!!! Lol!!!!). I'm throwing in this short Chappie, it's not gonna be THAT SHORT, but it ain't exactly gonna be long, so anywho... I need to ask you people something, if fanfic writers owned Inu Yasha, why the hell would people sit on their ass and waste time writing stories? Wouldn't their time be MUCH better spent planning the next death of Kikyo????? **holds up picket sign** "DOWN WITH KIKYO UP WITH, (Uhhh...) SESSHOUMARU!!!!!! WOOOOOHOOO!!!! SESHHY SESSHY!!! I LOVE SESSHY!!!!" and the Reviewer Sesshoumaru, are you a boy or a girl, if boy... You have good taste, if girl, I LOVE SESSHIE'S TAIL!!! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!!!!!!!! LOL! LOVE YOU SESSHY!!! ~Hime-chan)  
  
Kagome ran next to the stream, looking at the now setting sun, "Crap, tonight's the full moon! I'm gonna turn..." **Poof** "Human.." Kagome looked down into the waters seeing her eyes turn a honey brown and ears disappear into human ears.  
  
"NAG NAG NAG!!!! Kami! She's SOOOO whiny!!!!!" A distraught Sesshoumaru walked over on the other side of the stream... Sesshoumaru snapped his head up looking at Kagome, Kagome looked at him.  
  
Kagome tilted her head.  
  
Silence.  
  
Sesshoumaru tilts his head.  
  
More Silence...  
  
..........  
  
Even more silence..  
  
.......  
  
Eerie silence...  
  
.........  
  
More eerie silence...  
  
..........  
  
Silence beyond all silence possible.  
  
..........  
  
Sesshoumaru raises eyebrow, "Eh."  
  
Kagome does same, "Eh."  
  
"You're human,"  
  
"You're demon."  
  
Death Glares... Convenient wind...  
  
Sesshoumaru blinks....  
  
"I win!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"NO FAIR!!! REDO!!!!!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"SESSSSSSSSSHOOOOOOOOOUUUUMARUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Rin ran out from a bush,  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!! GOTTA GOO!!!!! Until next time...." Sesshoumaru ran passed Kagome with a **whoosh!!!** Rin chased after him.  
  
"Hmmm.... Okay..." Kagome blinked climbing up in a nearby tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha sat there pondering at what just happened, "Ok, last night me and Kagome meet, I fall asleep, have fabulous dream about Kagome, Kagome finds me today, saying stuff about last night, hmm.." Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Well actually a ton of bricks landed on him.  
  
An old woman pokes her head out from her cave, "Honey be careful, someone can be down there!!!" she scolds her husband,  
  
"Calm down, no ones down there..." the husband sighed looking down to see Inu Yasha's hand twitching, "Whoops. SORRY!!" the couple walked back into cave.  
  
Inu Yasha twitched slowly getting up, "It's Bacon!!!!!" Inu Yasha said falling over swirly eyed. "Ow.." He rubbed his neck to find something burning, "Nani?" he rubbed his neck. He walked over to the stream from before, looking in it to see a fang mark on his neck... Inu Yasha blinked... Where did I get this, he closed his eyes...  
  
*Kagome's kisses dropped from his lips, to his chin, then down to his neck, she ran her fang gently over his collarbone leaving a mark, unnoticed.* ~Hime-Chan  
  
Inu Yasha looked around; "Where the hell did that voice come from???" he eyed the bush next to him suspiciously. Bush sweat drops. (A/n: "Wait a minute I'm the author he won't find me!!!") Inu Yasha grabs Hime-Chan by the collar, "Really?" he sneered. **POOF** Hime turns into rabid chipmunk, "AHHHH!!! KILLER CHIPMUNK!!!!" Hime (chipmunk) leads army of Killer Mafia Chipmunks to attack Inu Yasha,  
  
"CHARGE!!!!" Hime pointed, Chipmunks pull machine guns outta their leather jackets; incredibly fat chipmunk comes out flipping a coin,  
  
"Get um boys." The Godfather Chipmunk ordered,  
  
"EEEP!" Inu Yasha ran like the devil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome snuggled into her 'makeshift' nest sleeping quietly... Two red eyes watched her intensely... She stirred in her sleep opening her eyes; "EEEP!!!!" a shadow grabbed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha ran through the woods outta sight of the KMC... (Killer mafia chipmunks) and sighed sniffing the air, ~Kagome, it wasn't a dream? So you really care.? How, why? ~ He looked around stopping a bit. He sniffed catching Kagome's scent, and nest, it held something different about it, it smelled like... Fear... ~Something's happened to Kagome???? ~ His thoughts drifted back to what happened earlier. He shook his head.  
  
Inu Yasha chased after Kagome, ~It wasn't supposed to make her cry, oh gees Kagome... I didn't mean it. COME BACK!!!~ The wind blew fast lifting Inu Yasha's hair from his shoulders, there was, the fang mark on his neck...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango walked around the forest, looking at the white waterfall. ~Hmm... I wonder where Kagome went? I wonder if she's having a problem with Inu Yasha?~ she heard a splash behind her, and speaking of behinds. **WA- SMACK!!!!!** "HENTAI!!!!" Sango growled.  
  
"Hey Pussy cat..." Miroku gave Sango a purr and toothy grin. **WA- SMACK!!!!** "Owww... Okay, I get it, don't call you pussy cat... Can't I call you anything though?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Come on snuggle bunny."  
  
"I'm not your snuggle bunny."  
  
"Okay, sweet cheeks."  
  
"Call me that, and I'll neuter you the BAD way."  
  
"Come on sugar pie!!!"  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!"  
  
"Come on Pumpkin tits!!"  
  
"WHAATTT????" **Wa-smack!!!**  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku fell off the waterfalls edge. Taijia walked outwards of the forest seeing Sango,  
  
"So daughter where's my future son-in-law?" he smiled, Sango looked down at the waterfalls edge,  
  
"He's feeding the fishes...." Sango smirked to herself.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Ja ne, daddy!"  
  
"By Kitty cat!"  
  
"WHAT??????!!!" **wa-smack**  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!" Taijia fell off the waterfalls edge. He met Miroku halfway, "I thought you were feeding the fishes?"  
  
"I will be soon..."  
  
"Ohh. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke in a cavern; it burned brightly a vibrant green while a dark cloaked figure placed ingredients in a caldron. The figure was short. "Hmm... We haven't had HUMAN in a while.... Honey-Dearest will be pleased...." The figure uncloaked itself to show.... JAKEN???? In a pink maid's outfit with eye shadow and lipstick on.... "Well, seems your waking up," Jaken walked over (all girly like) "A little scrawny, but you'll do..." He pinched Kagome's cheek.  
  
"I was kidnapped, by that?? Oh Kami..." Kagome banged the back of her head against the stone wall...  
  
"HONEY I'M HOMEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Kikyo walked into the cave in a business suit, she took off her hat and Jacket putting it on the make-shift coat rack.  
  
*********************I love Lucy laughing moment********************  
  
"Hi Ki-Ki-poo!!" Jaken ran over and gave Kikyo a long love filled kiss.  
  
********************I love Lucy, 'Awww' moment*********************  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Kagome said along with the prolonged 'Awww'  
  
"So sugar tits, human for dinner??" Kikyo smiled lovingly at Jaken,  
  
"MOMMY!!!!" "DADDY!!!!" a little boy toad demon with short black hair in a 'Jaken' outfit (A/n: He's been transposed as having his own classification of clothing.) came out, along with a little girl toad demon with long black hair and a miko outfit.  
  
"They bred??? Dear god..." Kagome gagged.  
  
"Oh honey," Jaken whispered in Kikyo's ear,  
  
"You're PREGNANT!!!! Oh honey that's great!!!" Kikyo kissed Jaken fully on the lips, Jaken blushed.  
  
"Jesus, Mary and Joseph PEOPLE!!!!!" Kagome gasped closing her eyes as tight as she could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha walked into the cave seeing Kikyo, Jaken, two hideous kids, and Kagome in the back screaming something like 'It burns' over and over. He looked at Kikyo then Kagome,  
  
"INU YASHA!!!" Kagome gasped,  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Kikyo growled,  
  
"Inu Yasha????" Jaken teared up, "You're cheating on me??? I didn't know you were gay!!!!"  
  
"SPONGEBOB!!!" the two kids laughed.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kikyo then Kagome. Kikyo. Kagome. Kikyo. Kagome. Kikyo. Kagome. Jaken. **Shudder** "You." Inu Yasha started looking at Kagome and Kikyo again.  
  
"Say it and you're dead....... Slow and Painful.." Kagome growled.  
  
"Right, Let's go." Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome running out.  
  
"MOMMY THEIR GOES DINNER!!!!" The little Jaken whined,  
  
"YOU HUSSY!!!" Jaken smacked Kikyo and ran off into his room crying,  
  
"BUT HONEY!!!!!!!" Kikyo ran back after him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha's clan sat in the darkness of their cave waiting, "Where's Inu Yasha, Breakfast was 9 hours ago...."  
  
"BE PATIENT!!!" Inu Yasha's mom snapped at him, Inu Yasha's dad Flinched,  
  
"Yes, dear...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome sat on the shore of the beach breathless, "That was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen..." Kagome huffed, Inu Yasha sniff her,  
  
"You're human..." Inu Yasha touched her face looking into her eyes,  
  
"What's wrong with you huh?!" Kagome yelled,  
  
"Kagome..." Inu Yasha nuzzled her neck,  
  
"Oh no you don't!!! Don't act like you care about me!!! You said so yourself, you weren't there last night.... So---" Kagome stopped as Inu Yasha leaned over brushing his lips against hers,  
  
"Kagome, I thought... That was...." Inu Yasha looked at her blushing, "One of my BETTER dreams..."  
  
"Your what?" Kagome eeped, her voice was squeaky and cute. He growled playfully,  
  
"You heard me...." Inu Yasha said in a low voice. Kagome shivered,  
  
"I must of passed, out... That's it!" Kagome shook her head, "I'm dreaming, I just know it..." Inu Yasha pinched her thigh, Kagome yelped.  
  
"You sure?" Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Then you, you're real???" Kagome poked his chest and twirked his ears, massaging the lower half. He purred leaning into it.  
  
"As real as you want me to be..." Inu Yasha said letting his hot breath hit her neck. Then it hit him like a rock to the back of his head, well actually.. "WHO THREW THAT???????" Inu Yasha turned around growling, they're stood 7 tiger clan members.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at that... The daughter of Fang is a Hanyou...." a cat demon said smirking. Inu Yasha looked back at Kagome, then growled low at the tiger soldier.  
  
"Get them!" the cat demon ordered, Inu Yasha lashed out at them taking down two instantly, blood stained the once white sand, and Inu Yasha's elongated claws....  
  
Kagome stood in her fighting stance. Facing the three other members. They lashed out at her; she jumped up flipping backwards to land in an ambush. Inu Yasha fought one of the guards before he heard a piercing scream, he turned to find cat demons ripping Kagome's dress and pounding on her. Inu Yasha's eyes flashed red, the guard choked as Inu Yasha sliced his throat open. He growled and leapt at in human speed slicing the tiger clan members in half watching blood flying in all directions.  
  
Inu Yasha crouched down near Kagome sniffing her and licking her cheek, she whimpered a bit as he picked up her sore body, her eyes were closed in sadness and in pain, this made him growl at the tiger clan members, or at least, there disassembled body parts.. He picked her up, and found shelter in a cave up ahead.  
  
The sun was rising, Inu Yasha watched Kagome's still body squirm slightly as the sunlight hit her thigh, the scratches that covered her body slowly disappeared leaving creamy white skin to show. Her claws extended as her chest rose back to its usual plumpness. Her human ears made their way to the top of her head shape shifting to sharp furry black triangles; one glinted with a sliver hoop. Her shoulders hardened to a well-toned shape, unnoticed her tail sprouted to a long silky black one. Her ripped dress revealed her stomach, muscles tightened to reveal more creamy softness that was hard to the touch but smooth and warm in texture, it rose and fell with each breath. Entranced by her body Inu Yasha forced his red blue pupil eyes to her face, her eyelids twitched then rose half way to watched a blue haze fill her clouded storm eyes and gave a glint of silver in them. Kagome sat up quickly slamming her forehead into Inu Yasha's rock hard chest... She blinked muttering into his chest,  
  
"You can hurt someone with this you know!" Kagome poked him sitting back and smiling. She looked up into his face; he was looking down at her with red eyes. He gaze wasn't at her face, "Ummm... Inu Yasha... My eyes are up here..." she smiled, his gaze went from curious to lustful. Kagome blinked, Inu Yasha nudged her neck and nuzzled her, whimpering for something. To the human ears all you would hear was growls, puppy whimpers and purrs. But Kagome understood completely. She looked at him with a puppy dog's innocence and leaned into his chest, whimpering her answer. Inu Yasha held onto her thighs pulling her into his lap, she nodded to letting her legs slip to his sides, she placed her hands on his shoulders, his head was eye level with her chest. He slid his hands up her back, Kagome let go allowing Inu Yasha her body movements, her back went limp, and he held her up. He placed one of his hands on the small of her back, arching her chest to his face the other glided down the side of her cutting the dress a little, enough to move the part that covered the top of Kagome's breast, she was sensitive here. He kissed her nipple through the fabric, Kagome bit a soft moan, and she nuzzled his hair and ears. She bit gently on his ear whimpering and urging him to get it done. Inu Yasha complied with a purr, then licked at the top of her breast thoroughly, he growled gently warning her of what was coming next. He placed his fangs on her soft creamy skin pressing down quickly as not to prolong her pain, Kagome's whimpered in pain while clutching Inu Yasha's shoulders. He licked her bite in apology, reassuring her. Inu Yasha let her slump on his chest when the claims effects came. A burning sensation covered her body while her vision blurred, she passed out....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/n: I said this Chappie was to be shorter but heck! I was in the mood!!! Lol. Consider this a present because things heat up when Kagome goes into heat.... **Smirks deviously** But you'll only find out if you review!!! Love Ya! Hime-Chan) 


	3. I Brought COCONUT JUICE!

MUST READ ALL!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: Ahhh, yes, the long awaited chapter 3, lol, hope I didn't keep you waiting TOO long, this is going to be a possible lemon people. POSSIBLE LEMON!!!! Hear let me warn you again.  
*******************POSSIBLE LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*********************  
  
(There, that should be enough... Let me try again.. POSSIBLE LEMON!!!!!! That should do it. Oh, by the way, I would like some nice reviews because, right now, I have the Flu and it would be very good for you guys to cheer me up with a lot of reviews!!! **Sniff** I still love you guys! I'd never ignore you and your fanfic needs!! **Sniff** A-A-A-ACHOOO!!!!! **Inu Yasha sighs putting thermometer in Hime-Chan's mouth**  
  
Inu Yasha: Please review!  
  
Kagome: Yeah, oh and, Hime doesn't own us..  
  
Sango: SHE OWNS ME!!!!!  
  
Hime-Chan: I do?  
  
Sango: **Sigh** Sadly no...  
  
Hime-Chan: *Moans in agony* MOM!!!!!  
  
Kagome: COMING!  
  
(For all you, yes I am Kagome's future daughter, **Sniff** Enjoy! **cough cough** Read bio!)  
  
(Ps. For all you dimwits.. POSSIBLE LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
YOU'RE MY FIANCE???  
  
Chapter 3; COCONUT JUICE!!!  
  
Kagome woke up weak, but she was warm, who wouldn't be warm in the arms of our favorite Dog-eared Hanyou? He looked down at Kagome with a smirk on his lips, "Where are we going?" she smiled.  
  
"Home." He grinned running at a fast pace,  
  
"Mine or yours?" She blinked,  
  
"Ours..." He looked down at her.  
  
"O-o-OURS???" she blushed,  
  
"Yep." Inu Yasha hopped down out of the tree and stopped in front of a large jungle vine nest, Inu Yasha pushed passed the vines pulling back a leaf, he set Kagome down telling her to climb into the hole. She went in coming to a dead end,  
  
"Where do I go?" she blinked,  
  
"Go to the left!" Inu Yasha came up behind her nudging her forward, the solid rock was an illusion, she came into another passage, and this had a ladder at the end, she blinked climbing up the ladder.  
  
She poked her head out to find a cave, it had cold dark blue rocks surrounding a glowing blue pond, to the side were making shift rock platforms that lead to a over hang by the glowing pool. She curiously walked up the steps to find a room; it had to be a bedroom with one large nest (Uhh, demon bedding, like Kouga's) covered in white silk blankets and pillows. She blushed, this bed was meant for two, there was a vanity and a place for their clothes and other supplies. Wow, he REALLY planned this out she blushed. She walked out of the bedroom and looked up and around the "Main room" the waters light and waves cast a waved light reflection that was both beautiful and soothing against the cave walls. Inu Yasha came out from the entrance of the their "Home" hauling in a boar, he set the dead animal down and cracked his neck. Kagome looked up at her Fiancé, he smiled at her dazed look. "So how do you-"  
  
"I LOVE IT!!!!" Kagome ran over and hugged it, "How did you make it? How did you find this place???" she jumped up, Inu Yasha smiled holding her steady,  
  
"I told my father about us and said we would want a place to live, he showed me this place and said I could live here, but only he knows where it is, so don't worry-" he stopped in mid sentence sniffing, he shivered Dear god, Kagome... Kagome blinked at his pause.  
  
"What's wrong?" she leaned into him, his golden eyes were lustful, she sniffed herself Oh no.... she blushed, as Inu Yasha's stare went serious,  
  
"Kagome, you, you are..." he gulped swallowing down the throbbing sensation.  
  
"We can't.. Not until," her eyes went hazy, she wanted him, only him, she burned. "Inu Yasha, it burns..." she whimpered, "We have to tell our parents somehow..." Inu Yasha bit his lip,  
  
"My parents already know, so..." he whimpered, his knees went weak, Kagome needed him just as bad. He nuzzled her, licking her face and neck.  
  
(For all you COMPLETE idiots)  
  
**************************LEMON WARNING**********************  
  
Kagome gripped his body close, she lead him up the stairs going into the bedroom, Inu Yasha needed something; he gripped her waist from behind grinding into her roughly, Kagome gasped feeling his arousal rocking against her. (Mating goes for three days people, this is one BIG lemon!) She whimpered, the burning got hotter, she wanted relief, Inu Yasha growled pulling her to face him, then catching her lips roughly (A ROUGH lover he is..) he pulled off his upper kimono and under, just wanting to feel her soft skin against his smooth. Kagome reveled the feel to his skin pressing against her, his perfectly toned body grinding against hers mercilessly and a war breaking out between their mouths.  
  
Kagome pulled him down onto the nest/bed and straddled his waist from on top, he groaned rubbing her thighs with his palms and closing his eyes in enjoyment as she licked and nibbled his neck and collarbone. She growled sexily dragging her tongue down his well-toned chest, Inu Yasha arched into her ministrations, she got to his belly button licking around it and below it. She climbed her way back up his body placing either love nips or kisses. "Kagome please, stop teasing me.." he groaned, Kagome smirked against his chest, she ran her fingers down his stomach, gently wrapping her fingers around his length. Inu Yasha's breath hitched in his throat, she started pumping him slowly, he grabbed her hand, "Kagome," he opened his eyes, to reveal a dangerous lustful look, Kagome like the feeling of dominance and challenged him for it, she undid his pants pulling them down until they were off. He growled, trying to get up, Kagome held him down, licking the tip, he moaned, she smirked licking it again playfully, he growled, tangling his hands in her hair, she liked making him beg, "You're going to be sorry, for teasing me Kagome...." Inu Yasha smirked, he pushed his length into her mouth, she accepted it willingly, his vision went blurry, she sucked gentle, he pushed her head down harder telling her to go rougher, she sucked hard, he groaned pulling her off and catching his seed. Kagome sighed inwardly, she hadn't known what to do when he dispelled. Inu Yasha whimpered now naked and rocking against her again, he wanted more. Then a smirk passed over his face, he ripped off her dress, laying her on her back and ravaging her breasts with his mouth. She moaned loudly, gripping his hair, he smirked suckling her roughly, she tried to get into control, but was cut short by Inu Yasha holding her arms down, he licked at her cleavage then traveled his tongue to her belly button, then lower, he looked up at Kagome with pleading eyes and whimpers, his head nudging between her thighs.  
  
She opened her legs shyly, a blushed spreading across her face, she was wet, Inu Yasha smirked leaning in and running his tongue over her softly, Oh gods, she tastes so good!!! he searched deeper in her womanhood finding his prize, he thrust his tongue into her opening roaming up and down, he gripped her thighs pulling her higher and allowing him to plunge deeper into her. She tried to get him to stop, before she release, only to be objected with a growl, she moaned as she released. He lapped happily as her juices fell, Mine, my Kagome, my bitch... My mate... he smirked lifting his head up, he crawled up to her mouth catching it again, both tasting themselves in each others mouths, Kagome rubbed her legs on his thighs, "Steady..." he whispered, nipping at her neck, he gripped her hips and thrust in. She gripped his shoulders, Inu Yasha began to rock antagonizing slow to let her adjust, she whimpered telling him the pain was gone and pushed him off, she got on all fours allowing him to position himself, then entering. Gods, she's even tighter now! he moaned thrusting into her gently,  
  
"Gods, Inu Yasha, Faster, Harder!!!" Kagome gasped, pushing back into him, he growled, pounding into her mercilessly.  
  
~*~ ((End Lemon))  
  
Sesshoumaru stood outside the cave entrance with Rin; they walked into the home of his brother and mate, "HEY INU YASHA!! I BROUGHT COCONUT JUICE!!!!" Sesshoumaru said happily (OOC but funny) he walked upstairs into the bedroom, Rin waited patiently.  
  
"ACK!!! SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!" (Inu Yasha)  
  
"Hey little bro, I brought you two some---- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" (Sesshoumaru)  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!!!!" (Kagome)  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!" (Inu Yasha)  
  
****************************WHAM!!!!!!**************************  
  
Rin watched Sesshoumaru walk out pale and shocked, "Let's go honey." He didn't blink shooing Rin down the passage, "AND I'M TAKING MY COCONUT JUICE!!!!" Sesshoumaru grabbed the bottle leaving...  
  
To be continued...  
  
(A/n: Oh I'm evil, I am SOOOO evil!!!! Lol I love it! Wow, that was my first lemon.. **is bright red** that was nothing,  
  
Kagome: "......"  
  
Inu Yasha: "......"  
  
Inu Yasha+Kagome: "HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hime-Chan: "EEEP! GOTTA GO!!! REVIEW!!!!! I WANT LOTS!!!!") 


	4. Tarzan Who?

A/n: YAY I'M UPDATING!!!!!!! ***coughs lungs out*** AND I'M SICKER THAN ALL HELL!!!!!!!!! BE HAPPY!!!!!! I AM!!!!!!!!!! A LITTLE TOOO HAPPY!!!!!! I FINISHED ONE OF MY FANFICS!!!!!!!!! (NOT THIS ONE!) CIA-IT'S A GUN THING IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED! UNLESS YOU REVIEW FOR THE LEMON! CAN YOU FEEL THE ABUSE OF THE CAPS LOCK KEY??? LOL, HERE IS THE STORY!!!!!!! (Jesus Christ that RHYMED! ^-^) I gotta stop doing that.......  
  
Disclaimer: I own non of the Inu Yasha characters, yet... Hehehehehe, nor do I own Disney's Tarzan characters.... yet... *Devious Smirk*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~YOU'RE MY FIANCÉ?????~  
  
Chapter 4;  
  
Tarzan who?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha woke from their FABULOUS night, and smiled at each other. Inu Yasha stroked Kagome's tummy, there was a very good chance that she'd have pups by next summer. (YAY! HERE I COME!) Inu Yasha kissed Kagome's drooped eyelids trailing it down her cheeks. She looked so cute like that. Though, he wasn't sure of Kagome's fertile state, Sesshoumaru had stopped them, might even be before they could do anything. He sighed. Kagome will be even more aggressive tonight. He smiled at her innocent face, ~But she need not worry about me...~ He smirked deviously. Kagome looked up to find a totally wicked look on Inu Yasha's face. "What are you thinking about?!" she giggled, snuggling up to him.  
  
"Nothing.." Inu Yasha said innocently looking away.  
  
"Hentai!" Kagome play fought with him. He won.  
  
((Now let's check up on Sango))  
  
Sango stood at the bottom of the waterfall tapping her foot impatiently, "ARE YOU TWO DONE FALLING YET????!!!!"  
  
"NOT YET!!!!" Taijia and Miroku said from around the bottom of their mid-flight falling from yesterday. Yes, that's correct ladies and gentlemen (GIRL ARE BETTER! ^-^) they are STILL falling. (A/n: I wonder if I'll get sued for being sexiest in my fanfics? ^-^ That'd be cool... So DON'T do it please! -.-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day we find our girls..  
  
Kagome and Sango were walking about the forest when they came upon a house in the highest tree in the forest. "Huh. You'd think we'd notice that for how long we'd been here." Kagome blinked.  
  
"Come on let's go check it out!" Sango hopped up into some trees signaling Kagome to follow. She nodded hopping into the trees as well.  
  
The girls opened the door to the house to nearly be attacked by a KILLER Baby Ape... "What the hell is this?" Sango scowled,  
  
"Awww. It has your eyes.." Kagome laughed, Sango picked up the baby ape punching Kagome in the arm. The ape baby looked at Sango then Kagome punching Kagome like Sango. Kagome yelped, "AND your CHARMING PERSONALITY!" Kagome seethed between her teeth. Fangs bore.  
  
"Hello is anyone there?" A woman with long brown hair with blue eyes wearing a yellow blouse with green skirt walked into the room. Kagome and Sango stared at the girl.  
  
"What wrong with you voice?" Kagome looked at the girl. (Jane has British accent)  
  
"Oooo! Natives, *Ahem* Hello, I'm Jane.." Jane straightened herself up. Kagome looked at Sango raising an eyebrow,  
  
"Since when did I ask for her name? I just wanted to know what the hell was up with her voice!"  
  
"JANE! GET BACK!" A man with long brown deadlocks for hair in a brown Loincloth hopped in through a nearby window standing in front of her. Kagome and Sango made crosses with their fingers,  
  
"GET SOME CLOTHES ON MAN!!!!!" they both screamed. The baby ape did the same sloppily. "These are Youkai Jane, don't talk with them." The man grunted,  
  
"Oh but TARZAN! There hasn't been any girls on the island for ages!"  
  
"We're leaving." Kagome grabbed Sango leaving the baby ape followed,  
  
"OH! DO COME FOR TEA SOMETIME!!!" Jane waved.  
  
"There's more and more things I learn about this island, and FRANKLY didn't WANT to know about this island." Sango sighed. The baby ape ran into the back of Sango's ankle at the sudden stop. Sango turned to Kagome and sweat dropped.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh please!"  
  
"No Sango."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"NO! SANGO!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"You're not keeping it!"  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
"What's going on here?" Miroku and Inu Yasha miraculously came from somewhere in the middle of the girl's argument.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Inu Yasha looked at the baby ape, coming face to face with it. The Baby looked at him, then sneezed in his face. "KEH! Get rid of it."  
  
"You know, I think it's growing on me." Kagome smirked at Inu Yasha,  
  
"NO KAGOME!"  
  
"Miroku can I keep him?" Sango looked at Miroku innocently, but just to get what she wanted.  
  
"Sure, but you owe me a favor afterwards.." he gave a catty smirk.  
  
"Sure gees, whatever..." Sango sighed; holding the ape like it was her own cub. Kagome's tail flicked playfully behind her and Inu Yasha glared at her wiping the ape's spit of his face.  
  
"I'm not kissing you till you get a bath!" Kagome giggled,  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Depends on what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"If I give you that choice!" Inu Yasha lunged at Kagome, Kagome dodged running through the woods closely followed by Inu Yasha.  
  
"Wow, what a happy couple." Miroku smiled at Inu Yasha and Kagome's direction.  
  
"Yeah." Sango quickly kissed Miroku on the cheek, and then whispered something in his ear.  
  
"WHAT?!" Miroku turned bright red.  
  
"Only if you want."  
  
"O-o-ok..." Miroku blinked scratching his head. The two headed off into the forest holding hands, and the baby ape pounding on Miroku's head softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome jumped up into the trees at Inu Yasha's lunge. He growled hopping up to catch her, she hopped into a different tree grabbing a vine and swinging into the nearby pool of water. Inu Yasha smirked following in after her. Kagome jumped on Inu Yasha's back wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist giggling happily. He laughed falling back into the water. Kagome let go swimming with him to the shore and laying on the white sand sighing happily. "I'll be damned again." Kagome smiled,  
  
"What?"  
  
"My parents were right, again."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About us, my father said I would have a strong and dependable mate. And my mother said I would have a loving and loyal one. And I have a mate, with all of those attributes..." Kagome smiled. Inu Yasha looked lovingly into Kagome's eyes placing a hand on her cheek and leaning in to kiss her sweetly parted lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: The next Chapter will be the 2nd lemon, so.whaddaya think love it, hate it? Let me know! Review! What did Sango tell Miroku, review and find out! 


	5. WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!

A/n: I'm BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! And now none of you can stop me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5;  
  
Watch out for that tree!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku returned the baby ape to it's family, thanked graciously by the leader, "JESUS CRIST!!!! I never, and I mean NEVER wanna see Ker-Jack again, he pinched my butt 4 times!!"  
  
"Yeah, that's my job!!!!" Miroku huffed, Sango cocked an eyebrow, "WELL IT IS!!!" he puffed up, Sango shook her head. "So do you really mean it, I mean....Can we?" Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"Find a place.. And I'll consider it.." Sango smiled slyly. Miroku smirked,  
  
"I happen to have a tree fort nearby...."  
  
"Sounds good to me..." Sango giggled. Miroku grabbed her hand running to the tree fort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to win...." Taijia growled, Fang smirked,  
  
"I'll gouge your eyes out by then...." he laughed coldly. Leiko (Taijia's wife) and Sakura (Fang's wife) sighed in unison.  
  
"You wanna get some lunch?" Leiko looked over to Sakura,  
  
"Coconuts good?" Sakura blinked, "That's all we have.."  
  
"Oh..." Leiko looked at Sakura's hair, "Oh my god, it's so silky what do you use?!"  
  
"Oh, I start with Suave Cucumber Melon Shampoo, rinse then Tressemme Moistening Shampoo, rinse, then take a little Herbal Essence Hydrating conditioner, rinse, then the Cucumber melon conditioner, then I use Pantene pro V deep replenishing conditioner, it works WONDERS for color and I leave it in for about 3 minutes, shave my legs, you know, and then rinse and blow dry while using Pantene Frizz control. Oh it SMELLS Heavenly too!" Sakura explained.  
  
"Wow..." Leiko blinked. "Gotta try that..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku made it to the treetop smiling mischievously at each other, Sango pulled Miroku in for a kiss while he worked on her clothes and his. "Oh Miroku..." Sango moaned,  
  
"Sango..." He groaned back, further exciting her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango and Miroku pulled away hearing a loud BAM and feeling the tree shake.  
  
"What the Fuck???" Miroku and Sango looked down to see a man in a loincloth,  
  
"Not another.. JESUS JUST BECAUSE WE LIVE ON AN ISLAND DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN RUN AROUND STARK NAKED!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed down to the man.  
  
"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOORGE!!!!!!!!" a girl with long blonde hair ran to George (of the jungle). "This is the fifth time today, you think you'd stop with the Golden Gate Bridge but nooooooooooooo! You know, I don't make you take those therapy classes for nothing, That's it!!!! I've had it, I'm leaving you and your DAMN TALKING MONKEY!!!!!!" Ursula growled, she turned around then stopped spun on her heel and grabbed Toki Toki, "Oh and I'm keeping MY HALF OF THE JUNGLE!!!!! Come on Toki!!!!" and with saying that left.  
  
George fell to the ground. "Finally she left.." Miroku and Sango dropped down to him,  
  
"Heard the break up, sorry dude.." Miroku sighed, "She had a nice ass- -- (death glare from Sango) Astronomical view on the earth!!!!" Miroku covered up. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"You Woman!" George grunted, "I need you to date me to make Ursula jealous..." Sango smirked, (Revenge)  
  
"Anything for you..George..." she replied wrapping her arm around George's waist. Miroku stood with his mouth wide open, "(Take that Lecher..)"  
  
"(Oh, I'll get you later Sango...)" Miroku grinned wickedy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: I'm possibly going to have a Miroku/Sango lemon.... but only give me reviews if you want the lemon and the next chapter... JA NE! 


	6. The silliest and shortest chapter ever

A/n: Ok, here's the chapter. Miroku and Sango lemon didn't get too many votes... sorry guys...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Planet of the apes!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome we're acting all cuddly and stuff when suddenly! A heard of ape people rode across the shore on horses. "We've come for the woman." The leader stated with a grunt.  
  
"HOLY SHIT THEY TALK?!?!?!?!?!" Inu Yasha gasped.  
  
"Ewwwww, hairy men." Kagome's face twisted into a soured look.  
  
"Like I said," The monkey man repeated, "We come for the woman."  
  
"Riiiiight.." Inu yasha raised his eyebrow.  
  
The monkey man raised his eyebrow higher.  
  
Inu Yasha raised his higher.  
  
The monkey raised both his eyebrows up so far that. They fell off.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the monkey man screamed running around in circles with no eyebrows.  
  
((Suddenly Hime-Chan00 dies from laughing so hard))  
  
~*~  
  
Matt: (from Demon slave) **walks into Hime's room and moves her dead body off the chair sitting down and typing**  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly, the monkey man disappeared and there stood Matt, Sango, Kagome, Kag's mom, Sango's mom, Ursula and Rin glomp onto Matt.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU MATT!!!!"  
  
Inu yasha, Sesshoumaru, the dad's, and all the people so far that we've heard in this story that are male bow to Matt.  
  
"Oh holy Matt, you are our savior..."  
  
"Yes, yes I know, I know... bow down to me slaves..." Matt smirked, "I'm sorry, I cannot love you Kagome, Sango, the mom's and Rin... I love.. Hime!!!!" Matt turned through the crowd of girls to Hime in the back wearing a princess outfit with big shining eyes and hearts around her.  
  
"Oh Matt!!!!!" Hime glomps onto Matt.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hime: "Uhn.. What the? I LIVE!!!" **sees Matt typing on the computer** "HEY!!!!!!!!" **tackles Matt**  
  
****Censored****  
  
#HR_($NG_$RNVRWNPVUWREBN(_$ENFONVDLJBV_(UENG$@ G(ENBVRBG:ENV{WE*OHV($NF"VNDOBV(W$HG+$%GH($BNBVISFUDBV_(WR&HG_(W$BNG{RWUBG{R WVH_RWH(V&RVBRNV:RWNVRBBVR{G  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ................................................................  
  
Hime: "I am sorry YOU'RE MY FIANCÉ fans... Matt, is dead. And I. Am not... And this whole chapter was based on too many ho-hoes and ding-dongs... I am sorry.." **walks away from computer dragging Matt**  
  
~*~  
  
Review for my silly little chapter!!! 


End file.
